I Sure Ship You With Her, Son
by jerna.collins
Summary: Silver arrives for the first time in Fairy Tail and starts asking everyone about Gray's love life. Gruvia


**A/N: **I haven't written a fan fiction for about a month. My head is still spinning and tired from all the thesis writing and my fifteen year old mind is damn exhausted, so please forgive me if this fic is going to be "meh." But hey, I just want to contribute something to our lovely ship. I'm writing this at 8:30 pm in my country and let's see where this story goes. Haha. Enjoy the shitty-ness.

**Disclaimer: **THE HELL DO I THINK I AM TO OWN FT?

**I Sure Ship You With Her, Son**

A one shot Gruvia fan fiction

Juvia sees Gray walking toward the guild with a man wearing an armor that utterly looks like an older version of him, rubbing Gray's head as he laughs about something.

Gray looks happy beneath all the irritation he feels toward the older guy and with Juvia knowing that her beloved is not in despair, it makes her feel relieved as well.

The two get closer to the large double doors of the guild and they're close enough that Juvia could hear Gray say, "PLEASE DO NOT ASK ANYBODY ABOUT IT OR ELSE IT WILL BE EMBARRASSING AND I WILL DENY TO EVERYONE THAT YOU ARE MY FATHER."

The older man lets out a chuckle, the lowness of it similar to Gray's and he answers, "Oh, you're just encouraging me to do so, son."

The two of them enter and Makarov approaches them with a smile plastered on his face. "Welcome to our guild, Silver."

The master takes the armored-man's hands and shakes it. Silver smirks and says, "Thank you for taking care of my son." He pauses, looks at Gray and asks Makarov: "Does he have anyone spec—"

But before he could finish, Gray inserts, "Master, please don't mind him."

"Oh no, any questions asked are to be given a chance to be answered," Makarov answers. "What was it, Silver?"

Juvia looks at Gray acting like a child at this moment. He acts like a child in shame of admitting a secret he'd been keeping forever.

She walks toward the bar and sits on one of the high stools. "Mira-san," she says. "Is Silver-sama Gray-sama's dad?"

The white haired mage looks at the two, smiling and she turns her attention to Juvia. "Yes. It's quite of a wonderful story, in fact."

"Would Mira-san mind telling Juvia about it?"

She laughs a little and nods her head. "Sure."

Juvia leans in closer to Mirajane in order to listen more attentively. "I guess I should start from the very beginning, yes? Okay. So, Gray came here when he was about eight or nine and he told the master that his teacher told him to go here in order to join a wizard's guild. Gray also said that before he trained with his Ur-sensei, he came from a village in which the demon Deliora destroyed. He went unconscious so he wasn't sure if his mom or dad really died but he looked around and saw rubble everywhere, and maybe that's why he assumed both his parents were dead."

"Poor Gray-sama," Juvia says as she pictures a young Gray surrounded by ashes and his destroyed village while crying.

"A couple days ago, Master told me that Natsu and the others encountered a guy named Silver and Gray could feel something familiar about him. They fought—which they do every time because it's their way of settling things—but then they had a talk. Silver was visiting a cemetery and a ruined village every now and then and he had a son that died when Deliora attacked. Although this is so unusual for Gray to do, but he started hugging Silver like there's no tomorrow and called him 'Dad.'"

Juvia looks at the two, as Silver asks everyone about something and Gray tries desperately to cover his father's mouth but fails every time he attempts to do it.

Finally, he walks to Juvia and Mirajane by the bar and smiles at them. Although he wears armor, he has an ironically warm smile. "Hey, I'm Silver. I'm Gray's dad." The way he states that he's Gray's father is very evident that there's pride in it. "I would like to ask you a question."

"What is it, Silver-sama?" Juvia asks.

Gray looks at her with an alarmed expression on his face and it's like he's telling her: _GET AWAY GET AWAY DO NOT ANSWER HIM DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM._

"What are you trying to say, Gray-sama?" Juvia asks Gray.

"Uh, nothing," he mumbles.

"Oh, don't mind my son, he's afraid of what I'm about to ask you. Does he have a girlfriend here or something?"

Gray hides his face under his bangs although you could still see an evident crimson on his cheeks. Mirajane giggles like a little girl and says, "Not exactly a girlfriend, Sir, that's because he's afraid to admit his feelings to her."

Silver looks at his son. "Oh, so you're a tsundere, huh? I used to be like that until I met your mother. I had to gather up the courage and tell her I loved her, then."

"Shut up, dad," he hopelessly says.

Silver ignores him as he turns his full attention to Mirajane. "Who's this girl he likes?"

"She's actually this blue-haired lady I'm with."

Silver stares at Juvia, his eyes wide and his casual smirk turns into a wide goofy smile. "HAH! SO THIS IS HER. MY GOD, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND I COULD FEEL SHE'S A POWERFUL MAGE SO WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING A CHICKEN AND TELL HER YOU LOVE HER ALREADY?"

"Dad, please stop embarrassing me," Gray says like a desperate kid.

Silver studies his son for a moment. He could see in his eyes that he _really _likes the girl but his boy needs a little push and a fatherly advice in order to do it, in order to face his feelings. It'll take time but he knows that that certain day will come and he will see his son waiting at the altar as this amazing young bluenette walks down the aisle wearing a wedding gown. He leans close to Gray and whispers in his ear, "I sure ship you with her, son." Gray turns red, a shade of red he's never been like that before.

Silver turns to Juvia and whispers to her, "He likes you and you're good for him. I'll give him a little shove and he'll be yours. Well, I'll be damned if the two of you won't be _canon._"

Silver flings his arm and places it on Gray's shoulder and he decides to lead his son to one of the chairs in order to give him a heart-to-heart talk about love and girls and being brave enough to admit what you feel.

Juvia turns to Mirajane with a confused expression and she asks the white-haired mage, "Mira-san, what's canon?"

Mirajane smiles with mischief and says, "That's going to be something that'll happen to you and Gray someday."

Juvia still doesn't understand what exactly that word means but her imagination runs wild, thinking of you-know-what kind of things, after a few moments, she couldn't take all she's imagining which leads her to fall from her stool to the floor, unconscious.

**END.**

**A/N: **OHMYFUCKINGGODWHATTHEFUCKINGHELLISTHIS?! I finished writing at 9:19 pm. So, due to the short time of writing this, this is literally horrible like GAAAAAAH I THINK I AM A FAILURE. But whatever, as I repeat, I just want to contribute something to Gruvia. So, any opinions about this crap? All will be appreciated.


End file.
